


Dixon Tradition

by WolfStar_85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Daryl Dixon has had several urges that really started from the first moment he saw Carl Grimes, but he never acted on them, until one night at the prison. He can't hold back any longer and acts, will his actions push Carl away from him or will Carl try to help him?





	Dixon Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Walking Dead fandom, but has no ties to the comics or television series. This is merely for my enjoyment and for others to enjoy. NOTE: I do not condone underage sex, i just write about it.

Daryl had fought the urges for as long as he possibly could. He had wanted Carl from the beginning, but hadn't acted on it. It was only a matter of time though and it finally happened on a nice warm evening when the group was stationed at the prison. Daryl had waited until he knew everyone was asleep before quietly slipping into Carl's prison cell. 

Carl was fast asleep. He'd had a big day and was wanting to be alert for hunting with Daryl tomorrow. He had some things he wanted to talk to Daryl about so maybe he would be able to talk to him then. 

Daryl slipped quietly over to Carl's cot, after shutting the door and pushing the blanket over so no one could see in. He slipped into the bed with Carl and began running his finger over Carl's spine. Carl didn't have a shirt on and Daryl started kissing his neck and along his spine then up to Carl's ear. 

Carl hummed softly, the kisses felt pretty good. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake enough to realize what was going on. 

Daryl smirked and continued kissing along Carl’s spine, his fingers hooking under the waistb  
and of the shorts the teen was wearing and slowly he slid them down. Carl had what Daryl’s father would have called the perfect fuckable ass. 

 

With another smirk, Daryl raised his hand and brought it down firmly against Carl’s ass cheek. He did it a second time before Carl’s gasp of pain announced that he’d woke the boy. Another smack and Daryl reached around and put a hand over Carl’s mouth. The other hand smacked Carl’s ass again before going into Daryl’s pants pocket.

Carl’s eyes widened and he gasped and whimpered as the knife blade came into view and Daryl spoke gruffly, keeping his other hand to Carl’s mouth.

“Not one word do you understand me? You so much as make one sound other than a gasp or a moan… I won’t hesitate! Nod if you understand.” 

Carl whimpered again but nodded, to scared to do anything else.

“Good boy.” Daryl praised. “I do not want to use this on you, but will if I must.” 

Carl nodded silently. 

“On your knees, ass in the air, legs spread!” Daryl ordered and watched as the terrified teen moved to obey, getting on his knees with his ass as high as he could get it and his legs spread apart exposing himself to Daryl.

Daryl smiled and chuckled before reaching one hand down between Carl’s legs then rubbing back toward himself to feel Carl's package. 

Carl gasped at the feel and out of instinct tried to close his legs, but another smack to his ass kept him from it, that and the fact that Daryl kept the knife in his line of vision. 

Daryl chuckled and repeated the action causing Carl to shudder and whimper softly. “You like the way that feels Carl?” 

Carl merely nodded. 

“Good.” Daryl answered and rubbed him a bit more, sliding his hand down along Carl’s dick, his fingers almost expertly grazing against the head.

Carl arched under Daryl and gasped, letting out a moan that surprised even him. 

“Hmmm… Someone wants this.” Daryl said with a sound of pleasure in his voice. 

It just felt so good, what Daryl was doing, that Carl couldn't help but respond. “W-why?”

“Because I need you!” Daryl said simply and he ducked his head, and flicked his tongue against the head of Carl’s dick, causing Carl to let out a soft sound. “I have wanted you since I first saw you. I ain't the only one. Merle too… And Ed… None of us ever acted on it… But I think you're old enough now… All I ask is for you not to struggle, I don't want to hurt you Carl… I really like you and… Maybe someday I can explain it better. But right now, I just need to feel you.”

Carl was silent, he believed Daryl. He believed that Daryl didn't want to hurt him. Slowly, he nodded and shifted a bit to give Daryl more access. 

Daryl smiled and kissed Carl's neck gently before moving back and running his tongue up along to underside of Carl's dick up to his balls, circling around them briefly before continuing to lick up to his ass hole. 

Carl let out a stuttering gasp and his eyes widened from the sensation. “D-Daryl…” 

Daryl smiled as he backed away. “Yes Carl?”

“That uh…” Carl said sounding almost breathless. “That felt good, strange, but good.”

Daryl kissed Carl's neck again. “I know. And it's about to feel even better.” He whispered in the teen’s ear. 

“Does it hurt when you… Enter?” Carl asked curiously.

Daryl sighed a bit. “Some, at first. I won't lie to you. But, I will be as easy and gentle as I can. I need you to try to be as quiet as possible. I'll get you prepared as best I can first. And as much as your body is going to want to, I'll need you to try and not tense. It hurts worse when you do. Think you can do that for me?”

“I can try.” Carl said nodding. “Daryl… I don't know the reason behind this, but… Whatever it is, I'll try to help you as best I can.”

Daryl was quiet for a time. He had never had an offer for help. He moved back up and kissed Carl's neck. “We'll talk about it during our hunt tomorrow… For tonight, just let me fuck you.” He said and put the knife in his pocket, confident that Carl wasn't going to try to stop him.

Carl nodded. “Do what you have to do Daryl. If it helps you, I can take it.” He liked Daryl, he really did and he wanted to help him. And if letting Daryl fuck him helped, he was willing. He was 15 almost 16 if he calculated correctly and with the old laws no longer applying in the way of statutory rape, he couldn’t deny the fact that the prospect of Daryl… Who if Carl had to admit it, was strong, muscular, and rather sexy in a rough way… taking his virginity was exciting. At least this way if something did happen and the worst case occurred, that is Carl dying in someway, at least he wouldn't die a virgin. That was something right?

Daryl kissed his way down Carl’s spine to his reddened buttcheeks. He smacked each one again before kissing the hand prints he'd left. Carefully, he spread Carl's ass cheeks and ficked his tongue against his hole. 

Carl jumped and shuddered slightly but made no move to resist. 

Daryl took his time, licking around Carl’s entrance then flicking his tongue against it. “I slipped out a small jar of Vaseline from the supplies Carl, it's not the best but, it will act as a decent lubricant. Give me a second to get some on my fingers then we can start loosening you up.”

Carl nodded and waited patiently. “Don't tell when you are going to do it.”

“Are you sure you don't want at least a little warning?” Daryl asked as he spread some of the thick Vaseline on his fingers. 

“No.” Carl said shaking his head. “If I know it's coming, I'll be more likely to tense up.”

“Very well.” Daryl said just before pressing his middle finger into Carl, pad first.

Carl grunted and groaned a bit, clenching his eyes shut. Daryl's finger felt so big inside him but he nodded. “Please.” He said softly. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Daryl asked concerned that it was too much too soon.

Carl panted a bit but nodded. “Yes.” He answered. “Please continue.”

Daryl nodded and started moving his finger around inside Carl's ass, pulling out some then pushing back in and twisting his wrist a bit. After a bit, he pulled back so that just the tip of his finger was inside Carl and carefully slid a second finger in. 

Carl tensed only slightly and grunted a bit as his ass walls seemed to clamp down hard around the intrusion.

Daryl repeated the same motions with both fingers inside Carl, pulling out some and pushing back in, twisting his wrist, and separating his fingers then closing them again in a scissoring motion.

Carl panted a bit, small sounds slipping out of his throat. “D-Daryl… Wow… It… Feels better than… Than I thought it would.”

“Think you're ready for another?” Daryl asked, preparing to slip his third finger in now.

Carl nodded. “Yes.” He said. “I can take it.”

Daryl nodded and inserted his index finger into Carl and started moving them in and out quickly.

Carl whimpered a bit at first but those whimpers soon morphed into soft moans. “D-Daryl… Oh wow…”

Daryl chuckled. “And that's only with three, can you imagine four? Or hell… All five?”

Carl went to speak, but just as he did Daryl thrust his fingers in striking something, Carl didn't know what, and instead of words all that came out was a rather loud moan. “W...wh-what… What the…?”

Daryl had to chuckle and pulled his fingers almost all the way out before plunging in again, this time with all four fingers and his thumb rubbed against Carl’s balls.

Carl arched and gasped letting out another moan. “Daryl… Oh my god… That feels incredible!” He shook a bit as he slowly became aroused. “Oh Daryl… What are you doing to me?”

Daryl chuckled again. “Enjoying it are you?”

“You… You have no… Idea!” Carl answered then moaned loudly as Daryl pumped his fingers in and out of Carl quickly. 

“You think that feels good?” Daryl asked as he pressed his fingers in fairly deep. “Just wait, I am nowhere near finished.” And with that he curled his fingers toward Carl’s belly and rubbed gently against a small area.

Carl’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened, he shook some and started panting. Soon, with more stroking to this area he was clamping his hands to his mouth as he moaned loudly. “Wh-wh-what the…. What the h-hell?”

Daryl stroked the spot once more, smirking. “Knew I'd find that sooner or later.” He said proudly. “That.” He rubbed again. “Is called the prostate gland, a little ball like gland that fills with semen to protect your sperm. And it's filled lots of nerve endings that's why your body is reacting to the stimulation the way it is.” He moved his thumb and rubbed between Carl's balls and ass to gain even more stimulation.

Carl arched under him. “Daryl...f-fuck… Oh.” He moaned. His legs shaking as his teenage cock hardened almost instantly. “I… I feel… S… Something…”

“It's called an orgasm Carl.” Daryl said as he continued but just before he sent Carl completely over he pulled his fingers out, removed his own pants and underwear, slicked down his own cock with the Vaseline and pressed the head against Carl's hole.

Carl hummed softly in anticipation, though he had wined a bit when Daryl denied his first orgasm. “Daryl… Do it, please. Take it… Take my virginity. I want you to.”

“I plan to!” Daryl said sounding almost uncaring. “Cover your mouth, and hold on!” He waited for Carl to clap his hands over his mouth before adjusting and holding tight to Carl's hips and began pressing in. He groaned, clenching his eyes shut. “Oh… Shit… Fuck Carl…” He cursed as he continued pushing in until the thick head of his cock entered Carl what a sort of pop sound.

Carl screwed his eyes shut. Daryl was huge! He whined and whimpered, letting out small sobs of pain. 

“Easy.” Daryl said softly. “Easy baby. You're doing great. I know, I know it hurts. I promise the pain will go away soon.” He slowly started rolling his hips, pulling out and pushing in again, sliding in just a little further each time. 

About halfway through this Carl let out a very soft sound something between a pained whimper and a pleasured moan. 

“See?” Daryl asked. “Told you it starts feeling better.” He rolled his hips again and again, going deeper and deeper. He moved slowly, taking his time and letting Carl adjust as he went.

After a few minutes, Daryl stopped. “Very good Carl!” He said. “You took it all in! How does it feel?”

“H-hurt some…” Carl admitted. “Feels strange, I feel very full… but it feels good.”

“I'm glad to hear you say that,” Daryl told him. “Because from here… I'm letting it all out, no more slow movements, no more easy and as gentle as possible… I think you can take it all, are you game to try it at full force?” When Carl didn't respond right off Daryl sharply bucked his hips. “I asked you a question! I want an answer!”

Carl gasped and whined a bit in pain but also there was a shock of pleasure behind that pain. “Y-yes! Please yes.”

Daryl smiled and pulled back so that only the head of his thick eight inch cock was inside Carl before thrusting his hips forward sharply.

Carl whined but moaned at the same time. “Daryl… Is… Is it supposed to… To feel like this?” 

“Depends.” Daryl said pulling back then thrusting in again. “How does it feel?”

Just as Carl opened his mouth to respond, Daryl pulled back out and thrust in once more causing Carl to let out a rather loud moan. “Ahhh! Amazing!”

“Good!” Daryl said as he picked up a bit of speed to his thrusts. He let out a soft moan of his own. “Hmmm. Carl, fuck… You feel better than I imagined!” He smirked to himself and let go of one Carl’s hips then reached down under Carl to wrap his hand around Carl's length. He stroked from base to tip alternating his stroking with each thrust. 

Carl arched and his own hips rolled some at the new sensation. “Oh Daryl, that feels so good!”

“I know!” Daryl said nodding as he continued to stroke Carl and move in and out of him at a brisk pace. “Oh, Carl. Damn, I'm getting close.”

Carl had never had sex before, but he understood what was about to happen, because he himself was feeling the same way. They were both very near their orgasms. He nodded. “Do it Daryl, please.” 

“Inside or out?” Daryl asked grunting a bit as he neared his climax. “Hurry Carl… I don't have much… Oh… Longer… Fuck!” He thrust in deeply and gripped Carl tight as he hit his climax, shooting his load into Carl’s body. He slumped on top of the teen, panting.

Carl arched as he hit his own orgasm almost a full second after Daryl and he cried out in a sort of pained pleasure. He too slumped onto the bed, his breathing was fast and heavy. “Wow.”

After a moment, Daryl moved off Carl, pulling out of him and smirking at the small amount of blood and semen that followed. “You are officially a man now Carl. How does it feel?”

“Amazing!” Carl said softly and snuggled against Daryl. “Never knew it would feel that good. Um, Daryl, does this make us lovers?” 

Daryl smiled at the question, wrapping his arms around Carl and holding the teen close to him. “If you want it too!” 

“I want it to.” Carl said and sighed. “This was what I wanted to talk to you about during our hunt. You, me… Us… Together… I still would like to know why.”

Daryl sighed and rubbed Carl's back gently. “Dixon Tradition, Carl.” 

Carl tilted his head, pressing against Daryl gently. “Okay?”

“It was my bastard of a father.” Daryl explained. “It happened to Merle too, but… When I was 5, my dad came into my room, set on the edge of the bed and we started talking. He said he loved me, and that he had never properly showed me that. He proceeded to rub my leg. I was 5, didn't think anything of it at the time. I knew he loved me… Thought he did… He had gotten me the comic I'd asked for and a set of cars to play with.” 

Daryl paused and sighed. “Never thought in a million years he would…” He shook his head. “He took the comic from me, laid it on my bedside table and said it was time I was shown just how much he loved me. He ran his hand up my sleep shorts and… I pushed it away, something told me he shouldn't be doing it. I asked him please not to and placed my hands down there to cover.”

“Your dad got sexual with you, at 5?” Carl asked. 

“Not just sexual.” Daryl said. “Let me finish. He slapped my hands away, shoved his hand down my shorts, gripped my penis, and started rubbing. I couldn't understand why he was doing this. When I asked him he said it was because he had to show me how much he loved me. Then he pulled my shorts down and leaned in. His mouth felt so good. I didn't understand why it felt the way it did, but it felt good. He got over me and… He started kissing along my body. Rubbing me, then he used his saliva to wet his finger down and… And he stuck it up inside my butt. It didn't really hurt, just felt weird.”

Carl frowned as he listened to Daryl recount his first sexual experience, something he shouldn't have experienced until he was at least in his teens. “Why did he…?”

“Because he was a no good drunk bastard.” Daryl said sharply. “He uh… He worked me open. As open as a 5 year old can get, I suppose. He used some kind of cool liquid and rubbed it over his penis and my ass, worked some of it in. He then proceeded to push his penis inside me. God it hurt… He was big, I cried, tried struggling away from him… He wouldn't stop… He finally blasted his cum inside me. And some, not a lot, but some of the same stuff came out of me as well though I didn't know what it was. I was scared. When I asked about it, all he said was, it was normal and there was nothing to be scared of.” 

“He didn't explain about it?” Carl asked curiously. 

“No, just said it was normal and that now, I would be doing it a lot more often… He was right. He came into my room every morning and night. Made me wet the bed first thing in the morning. Then he would beat me for being a naughty little bedwetter and fuck me. Then I got a shower and dressed. When I turned 10, he had some of his drinking buddies over… He fucked Merle right there in from of them, then me… Then let them all have us. I didn't know at the time that each had paid him close to 20 dollars for what they did.”

“He prostituted you out?” Carl asked looking horrified. 

“Every single day after that.” Daryl answered.

“Didn't someone ever call the cops?” Carl asked.

“Oh yeah.” Daryl answered. “Dad paid them to have sex with me and Merle in exchange for not going to jail, and some of them was really rough. When Merle turned 18, legal age to move out, he tried to get custody over me to get me out… but he was into drugs and some pretty bad shit himself that he couldn't get it. The bastard kicked him out.”

“Damn…” Carl sighed. “My dad would never have agreed to those kind of terms… Shane might have, but not dad.”

“Your dad is the only good cop, I have ever met.” Daryl told him. “Shane had his good points, beat the flying fuck out of Ed when he slapped Carol, but he was also too hot headed. Anyway…” He stopped a moment and fell silent.

“What is it?” Carl asked gently, rolling over to face Daryl… And he could see tears in Daryl's eyes. “Daryl, what…”

Daryl sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Sometimes, I wish I knew your dad back then… Maybe what happened wouldn't have… When I was about 15, the Bastard had to go on a trip for a week and allowed Merle to come stay with me. I won't lie, we did have sex. Merle was so loving, so gentle… about 2 months later, I started showing signs of pregnancy… At 5 months, I was finally showing and the bastard figured it out… He…”

Daryl stopped and clenched his eyes shut. He took shaky breaths. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay Daryl.” Carl said gently. “Take your time. I’m here, not going anywhere.”

It was several minutes before Daryl spoke again, his words were choked. “He… Beat and raped me. So hard and so much… I started bleeding… And… I didn't stop for about a week, until… I passed this mass of tissue and blood and… and a tiny fetus… It was my baby… He’d taken her…” He broke down into sobs. 

“Oh my god…” Carl said eyes wide and he pulled the older man to him. “I’m so sorry.” 

“The only thing in my life I was happy about and he took her.” Daryl said through sobs. “I don't know how Merle found out. But he did… And he came home and killed the bastard. We mostly lived on the streets after that. Occasionally we would have sex just to let off steam. I never got pregnant again. We hooked up with some of dad's old hunting buddies that had quit hanging with him when they found out what he was doing. Went into the mountains to hunt. Had no idea what was happening until the eaters showed up and tore through the camp. Merle, Jesse, and I just barely got away. Not without injury though. Jess got bit. He was the first I ever seen turn. Good man, had to put him down.”

Carl snuggled against Daryl. “What did you and Merle do?” 

“Made our way back to Atlanta.” Daryl told him. “Was hearing reports that the large cities were safe, setting up refuge places. It was a fucking mess when we got there. We got to the helicopter that was supposed to take us to a new place but the pilot was half turned. We made our way out of the city, hooked up with Dale, Carol, Sophia, and Ed. Jim and Jacque showed up later… Then Morales and his family… Then you, Lori, and Shane.”

Carl nuzzled him gently. “That explains why you hated Shane… He was a cop and… From your experience, cops hurt.”

Daryl nodded. “And your dad when he showed up. Then again, his handcuffing my brother to a pipe on a roof in the middle of walker infested Atlanta sure as hell didn't help the matter.”

Carl chuckled softly. “No, I suppose not.” He said.

“But,” Daryl continued, “as time went on Rick and I have… Grown pretty close; though I am fairly certain he will tear my throat out if he finds out what I just did to you. Unless he's like the Bastard and just don't give a fuck… But, that's not your dad.”

“I won't let him hurt you.” Carl argued. “I wanted it, I went willing. You just startled me at first is all.” 

Daryl smiled and nodded. “Thank you Carl.” He was happy and he held Carl to him, slowly relaxing.

“No Daryl.” Carl said softly, sleep already starting to overtake him. “Thank you, and… I love you.” 

Daryl kissed his cheek. “I love you too kid!” It wasn’t long after that and both he and Carl were fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
